Everything We Had
by inogirl13
Summary: ShikaIno Songfic Twoshot. Rated T for some mild infrequent language. Shikamaru's unsure how to react when his lost love comes crying to him with a heartbreak of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything We Had** : A ShikaIno Songfic Twoshot © inogirl13  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Inspiration: "Everything We Had" by The Academy Is…

Rated T to be safe (and a little language); characters are in their early 20's; a tad OOC and AU; set in winter

A/N: This fic has been sitting in my head/in my notebook/on my PC since March. I had gotten it written about a third of the way through before the plot bunny decided to go skipping along to someone else's brain. I would get on the computer, open up the document, then just leave it there, unsure of where I wanted the fic to go. Then that indescribable surge of creative energy came to me and I quickly finished the first chapter. I hope you guys like it, and the second (and final) chapter may be up by this upcoming weekend.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door. The shuffling of sheets. These were the first sounds to greet my ears after waking from a peaceful slumber. I shot my eyes at the clock: 1:25 AM. "What a drag…" I thought as I lugged my feet across the carpet to the door of my apartment. Prying my eyelid up, I peeked through the peephole and found a distraught blonde trembling under a thin navy robe.<p>

Ino.

How uncharacteristic she looked, violently shivering from the intense cold. Why didn't she wear a jacket? How hard was it to throw one on? Troublesome woman.

I opened the door suspecting to be yelled at, but only greeted by silence. "Ino?" I said, breaking the numb air. She crossed her arms and quietly murmured, "May I come in?" Thrown off by her disturbingly somber attitude I soundlessly stepped back. She walked by me, and I was hit with a blast of icy wind.

"Well, it happened again," she said, sighing and slapping her hands against her thighs. The robe flew away from her body as she did so, and I saw that she only had on a t-shirt against her frail body. I stayed silent. When in doubt, remain silent. It keeps you from saying something that could mess up everything. She plopped down on my couch and curled her bare legs up next to her. I sat down on the opposite end. "I'm here for her, but we're not getting all touchy-feely," I thought. She stared straight ahead, picking at her nails.

"I put myself out there, give away my heart, love with everything I have…and for what?" Her head fell at her rhetorical question and she sniffed, "…only to be thrown down again. I wish I could just…not care so much, or—Kami—fall so easily, but…I don't know." We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then finally she piped up, "What was it like?" I was startled; I didn't know what she meant. What, am I to read minds? Then I felt her watery eyes on me, and her soft voice, "You know…with Temari…" She said the name is if it were a struggle to form the sounds. She knew I had been broken by the sand princess, but the bigger heartbreak had to be the one by the blonde woman sitting next to me. Sure I'd dated from time to time, but usually to no real avail. She was the only face my heart had ever known. The same face that was crumbling in front of me. If I were a different man—a better man—she'd be swooning in my arms right now. I'd be showering her with soft kisses, pecking away all her tears. But I'm Nara—hardass—Shikamaru, and I don't "work" that way. I realized how long her blue eyes had been staring at me, and just how long I hadn't answered her question. Thinking of my lost blonde paramour, I spoke, trying to sound firm and unwavering. I cleared my throat, "Well—ahem—it hurts for a while…It's-it's all you can think about…" Those watery cerulean eyes searing into me—raw, shattering—she sat, her full attention on my words. "…then, you know, eventually…you forget. Life moves on. It…usually doesn't come up again." I saw her shoulders slump. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the entire truth. Maybe it haunts you day after day, knowing you're so close to someone, yet you've lost that deep connection. But I couldn't tell her that. I mean, look at her face! She pouted, "I'm sorry, Shikamaru…" Her name dripped from her mouth like elixir, a poisonous honey with enormous power over me.

As if it just came to her, she blurted, "What about…what about when we were…"Her words trailed off and she grabbed her iconic silver hoop earring. Much like the one I wear. It's habit now to keep it in. I was surprised that I could actually recall the day I started wearing it again. It was only a couple of years ago…

* * *

><p><em>"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" And there came my nagging blonde teammate (and girlfriend of 4 months) running towards me, her blonde her flopping against her bare shoulders through the fields outside Konoha. Damn, she knew where to find me. I'd been resting on my favorite hill, but there was no escaping her. She finally reached me and gracefully sat down, not even out of breath. I drowsily shifted my eyes to her beaming smile then closed them again. Troublesome woman.<em>

_"Oh, Shikamaru!" She sang into my ear. I groaned in response._

_"Guess what I found, Shika-kun." I was not much into the mood of guessing, but I feigned interest by sitting up to face her. At least if I humored her, she'd leave me be quicker. She didn't seem to be expecting an answer because she unclenched her delicate fingers and revealed a pair of simple silver hoop earrings. I recognized them immediately as a gift to Ino and me when we were young. For some reason, we religiously wore them when we were kids._

_I rubbed the back of my neck and yawned, "I stopped wearing that thing years ago."_

_Ino looked down on them, smiling. "I still remember the day we opened them. I could figure out why I only got one. And you made this adorable little face and said that they were for girls. Do you remember what Daddy told us?" She looked up at me with earth-shattering blue eyes and leaned forward, placing her hand on mine, "They would bond us forever…" Her eye contact suddenly broke and she flicked her eyes to his ear where the earring once dutifully hung. She held his earlobe between her thumb and pointer finger and smirked, "Hey, look. The hole never closed up." She then carefully picked one of the earrings out of her hand and slid it in place. There was something incredibly appealing about her soft fingers on my skin and the proximity of our lips. But then she pulled away, and I brushed off the moment. She opened my hand and stuck the other one in my palm. Turning her head slightly, she commanded, "Now you do me." Obviously not wanting to get the blonde upset, I tried to precisely insert the hoop without appearing flustered as she had once more leaned in close to me. It was in that moment that the harsh Ino exterior seemed to melt away, and I saw—for the first time after being lifelong friends and teammates—that she was capable of being gentle, feminine, even—dare I say it—angelic, and boy it was a sight to see. The fact that annoying headstrong Ino could pull off such a delicate demeanor was intriguing, and devastatingly alluring. It was in that moment that everything started to haze—Ino's white blonde hair was flowing in the soft summer air; her eyes were sparkling; her smile was drawing me in—and I realized the crazy idea that I was in love with this exceedingly troublesome, mind-numbingly beautiful woman._

* * *

><p>In my reverie, I hadn't noticed that Ino had been mumbling to herself, or to me, I'm not really sure which. I picked up the end of her private monologue, "I just…loved him so much. His smile, his mysterious eyes…the way he held me tight like he might never let go…" Her last words were wavering and I looked down on the blonde caving in on my couch. She was, no doubt, talking about her pretty boy boyfriend. How she had the heart to talk about him like that after he hurt her was disgustingly beyong me. I felt a surge of anger run through my veins that someone had hurt my Ino, but I didn't have a chance to act on it. Suddenly the dam burst from the blonde's eyes. and her tears came pelting out like hail. She yelled through her tears, "I need Bruno Mars!" Fishing through her bag, she pulled out some big purple headphones. I saw her turn the dial all the way up. There was no way she'd hear me with those things on. She snapped the headset over her ears and curled up against my chest. This was bad, this was really bad…this was a job for Chouji. I pulled out my cell phone, hoping my best friend would know how to handle a heartbroken ticking time-bomb. While the phone was ringing, I stared at her, almost sent to tears myself by her absolute breakdown. I almost wanted to keep talking until she smiled again. I'd give anything to get that smile back. But what the hell would I even say to mend a broken heart? Oh, what's the difference? She wouldn't hear me anyway with those headphones on. She'd never realize that I…I…<p>

"I still love you…"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews keep me going! Till next time, chickadees!


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything We Had**: A ShikaIno Songfic Twoshot © inogirl13

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration: "Everything We Had" by The Academy Is…

A/N: Well hello there, ladies and gents! This is certainly being done quicker than expected. I had a whole page of notes on how I wanted to parallel this chapter, but for the life of me I can't find it, so this chapter might not seem so planned out. I would wait, but if I don't write now, it'll never get done (you know me…). Anywho, on with the show!

* * *

><p>My week long fling, Eri, had just turned into my boyfriend as of a couple of days ago. It felt great to be in someone's arms again, someone I trusted to take care of me. I saw Eri's muscular form lay down beside me, and I instinctively turned to cuddle against him. My head was against his chest and I traced the lines of his muscles. There was something familiar about them…Eri wasn't a ninja, which was surprisingly relieving. No dangerous missions to worry about him getting hurt, virtually no time apart from being assigned to different teams. It was a breath of fresh air: exactly what I needed after the messy break up with…I can't even say his name. I can't afford to think about him. It's too risky.<p>

I was just about asleep when I felt Eri's strong grip untangling my arms from his waist. I immediately sat up and watched him get dressed.

I furrowed my brow, "Eri? What's up, baby? What are you doing?"

He didn't even stop putting his pants on, didn't even look at me when he spoke, "Look Ino, it's been great, but I gotta go." I jumped out of bed and slipped a long t-shirt over my head. Seeing he was actually going to leave, I raced him to the rest of his things and held them close. This time he actually stopped and looked at me.

"My clothes?" He said, holding out his hand. I bit my lip and whimpered, "I'll see you tomorrow right?" Rationalize, Ino, rationalize. Maybe he just has to get up early tomorrow. Maybe he has work. By "go" he really means "for now" and not "for good."

He sighed, "I don't think so, Ino." I tried my best to fight back the blurring tears in my eyes and said, "But we just became a…a couple. You said you loved me."

He snickered and snatched his things from my hands, "Look, I'd have said anything to get a piece of that ass." Then he walked out of my apartment, buttoning his shirt as he left. I grabbed a robe from the floor and a random bag off my dresser and chased after him outside my building in bare feet, hanging on to the robe to fight the cold weather. I was hit in the face and exposed legs with a blast of cold air, but it felt good on my flushed cheeks. I was going to call after him but he was already in his car and starting the engine. It was only when he was nothing but tufts of smoke that I broke down and cried.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what time it was, but I had sense enough to know that it was in the middle of the night, and I was stupid enough to walk out of my building and let the door close. Nobody would be coming home this late at night, not even in the bustling city. How could I have been so dense, I thought, about leaving my apartment in the middle of winter so scantily clad and about Eri. I should have never thought that I could actually trust a guy again. All men were stupid, dirty rats.<p>

I rested my head against the brick building and sighed, "This is so troublesome…"

Except Shikamaru…he wasn't stupid or dirty in the least. He was the smartest person I knew, and was always well-groomed. He so fervently smelled like freshly mown grass and cigarette smoke that I thought he was permanently engraved with that aroma. Kami, why did I ever break up with him? He was such a sweetheart. Totally annoying at times, but genuine and caring nevertheless. It seems I can't do anything right, I thought. For the life of me I couldn't remember why I didn't want to see him anymore. It was so long ago. It was probably something stupid, I decided, almost as stupid as sitting on the cold street pondering relationships in nothing more than a robe and t-shirt. I needed to get out of the cold before I got sick. I started walking, and I guess because Shikamaru was on my mind anyway, I made my way to his apartment.

* * *

><p>I felt really dumb once I got to his door because I realized I had no idea what I'd say, and we still weren't on great terms as far as friends. And he'd probably wonder why in the world I was dressed so inappropriately. There was anywhere else I really felt like going, and if I stayed out in the cold much longer, I'd get really sick. I knocked on the door lightly. No answer. Remembering how late it was, I knocked a little harder, hoping to wake him up. Kami, he'll be annoyed, I thought. But it was already too late because he had opened the door. I think he was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't even know how to begin to explain the situation. After a little bit of silence, he said my name. It felt so good to hear his voice so tender again. I crossed my arms from the cold. Jeez, shouldn't he just take me in? Can't he see I'm freezing my ass off? Despite my harsh inner thoughts, my words were soft when I said, "May I come in?" He stepped back without a word and I rushed into his apartment, relishing in the fact that he had the heat on. He was still quietly standing by the door. I figured I might as well try to explain.<p>

"Well, it happened again," I said, trying to sound as pathetic as possible. He didn't even inquire as to what had "happened again." He doesn't even care, I thought. This was a mistake.

Hoping he'd get the picture, I sat on his couch and pulled my legs in. He sat down next to me. I started to pick at my nails, praying he'd notice how much I need him. When he still didn't get it, I went on, "I put myself out there, give away my heart, love with everything I have…and for what…only to be thrown down again. I wish I could just…not care so much, or—Kami—fall so easily, but…I don't know." It was the most awkward silence I ever went through. Giving him some more time to say something, I investigated what bag I'd decided to bring. Some gum, my iPod and headphones, and lip gloss. Oh yeah, that'll help in a jam. I sighed, still thinking about Eri. "What was it like?" I said. He jumped ever so slightly; he must have been used to the silence. I started to think about where I would be with Eri right now if he hadn't left and tears uncharacteristically formed in my eyes. Remembering my question, I then thought about…her. That ridiculous pineapple-haired girl he had once dated. "You know…with Temari…" It was even torture to choke out her name. It was a long time before he answered, probably thinking fondly of his dirty blonde slut. Then he spoke up, "Well—ahem—it hurts for a while…It's-it's all you can think about…then, you know, eventually…you forget. Life moves on. It…usually doesn't come up again." I slouched against the cushions. Okay, so maybe a part of me wanted to hear about me, how he found someone better: a Miss Ino Yamanaka. Even if it wasn't the truth, didn't I look like I needed some damn confidence! There had to be some way to get him to crack about me. I just need to hear him say it. He still loves me, he thinks about me, anything! I blurted out before I could stop myself, "What about…what about when we were…" I couldn't really bring myself to say it…instead; I grabbed at my earring and hoped he understood.

He got this look on his face. It was incredibly adorable. I just wanted to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't. He was heartbroken because of me. He probably didn't want anything to do with me. It was probably annoying to him for me to be in his apartment. But the uncharacteristic glow in his eyes, and…was that really a crooked smirk creeping on his lips. I could tell he was zoning out, so I started to talk, hoping he'd come back to Earth.

"I never thought I'd love anyone quite as much as him. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love. But he proved me wrong. All that mushy-gushy romance stuff that I'd never thought would happen to me. Heh, it was almost too perfect…I just…loved him so much. His smile, his mysterious eyes…the way he held me tight like he might never let go…" Oh Shikamaru…He'd never know I was talking about him. He'd never know how much I regretted leaving him. And now he won't even be a damn good friend and tell me I'm beautiful or anything. I felt the tears coming and knew there was nothing I could do to stop them. I just needed something reassuring, so I said, "I need Bruno Mars," and wrestled through my bag and grabbed my headphones and iPod. I turned the volume all the way up and found Just the Way You Are. I pulled my legs in and rested against Shikamaru. He still smelled the same. This is torture, I told myself, and I shouldn't have come here. Maybe I should tell him I'm leaving. I'll sneak in the hospital to see Sakura; I think she's working tonight. I had just paused Bruno in the middle of the first chorus to tell Shikamaru I was leaving when I heard him whisper, "I still love you…"

* * *

><p>I made Ino's fling an O.C. because I didn't really feel like being evil to any other guy today. The irony is "Eri" means my protector.<p>

I 3 reviews!


End file.
